The Talk with Edward and Renesmee
by Tina Cullen
Summary: After Renesmee and Jacob kiss, Edward and Bella decide it's time to discuss the Birds and the Bees with her. Chaos ensues with the family.
1. The Beginning of the End

"The Talk" with Edward and Renesmee

First Kiss/Jacob

RPOV

I had never felt so euphoric. I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe, and I felt affection wash over me as my Jacob laughed openly next to me. Okay, we'll, technically not _my _Jacob. Or at least, not yet. I was finally old enough to date him and I felt like we were just moving past the friend stage. I could tell by the look in his eyes when he looked at me that he thought we belonged together. We were walking through the woods, coming up on my house, but I walked slowly so we could have more time together.

"Oh my God!" I said through the light tears of my laughter. "I had such a great time tonight." I said after a few seconds of calming. I didn't want to seem like a manic by laughing too long. We had stopped in front of my house. Jacob's eyes were abruptly serious, but still soft.

"I did too, Nessie." He smiled.

"Jake, I'm sixteen now. I am old enough to be called Renesmee." I pouted.

"That may be, but to me, you'll always be my little Nessie." My heart fluttered as he softly stroked my hair.

"And you'll always be my dog, Jacob." He laughed, and then the smile faded into a look of longing.

It happened very fast.

He leaned over and gently, yet abruptly, touched his soft lips to mine. They felt like fire, and I suddenly felt the longing for him that I had seen in his eyes. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back with the force of a full vampire. His hands went to both sides of my face. The heat was overwhelming. My lips parted ever so slightly, when I heard a sound that startled me. It sounded like footsteps in the living room. Angry footsteps. Disappointed, I pulled away from Jacob.

"My dad is going to come out to get me any second now. I have to go." Jacob understood. He had felt the wrath of my father. Once more, I lightly pressed my lips to his and sighed, and then I turned away and walked to the door. As much as it pained me, I cleared the thought of the kiss out of my mind as I opened the door and walked in. Dad was standing almost directly in front of me, which made me jump.

"You're late." He said simply.

"I'm sorry. It's Jacob's fault." He asked for no more. He had always seemed too quick to blame Jacob for everything.

"Figures. So, did you have a nice time?" I gulped.

"Yes." I couldn't seem to clear my head, so I filled it with random thoughts.

_E=MC²...Carson city is the capital of Nevada…George Washington was the first President…random mathematical thoughts…blood…squirrel…vampire bat …supercalifragilisticexpialidocious…"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me"._

Unfortunately, dad saw right through it.

"Renesmee Cullen, what are you hiding?"His voice was suspicious. Before I could stop it, a brief image of the kiss flashed in my mind. Shock crossed my father's face.

"What was that…?" I went back to my random thoughts.

_"Bye bye Birdie"…"Officer Krupke, you're really a square…" "Da-na-na-na-na-na-BATMAN!"… "You get the best of both worlds"…_

"NOT THAT!" He covered his ears as he blocked me out. Abruptly, he grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek. All I could think was how cold it was in comparison to Jacob's warmth during the kiss.

"Renesmee…Cullen…what…did…I…just…see??" As I opened my mouth to explain, my thoughts betrayed me again. But luckily, mom walked in at that moment.

"Hey sweetie!" She bent down to kiss both of my cheeks. "Did you have a good time with Jacob?" I could have sworn I saw her wink.

"Oh she had a good time." Dad spoke through his hands, which he had over his face in shock.

"What's wrong?" She rushed over to him, a worried look in her eyes.

"That…mongrel…"Was all he could manage.

"What? Tell me, Edward!" She shook him a little bit, as if the answer would fall out of him.

"My…daughter…Jacob…he….he…"

"HE WHAT?!"

"THAT MONGREL PLANTED ONE ON MY PRECIOUS BABY DAUGHTER!" He jumped up and threw his hands in the air, then sank back down, awed by the words.

"FINALLY! Oh honey!" Mom smiled and hugged me as if she were proud. "I thought he never would!"

"WHAT?? FINALLY??? WHY DID NO ONE WARN ME ABOUT THIS?!?!" His full anger frightened me, but mom stood perfectly unfazed.

"Well, because you are the father, Edward, and the father is traditionally out of the loop. And trust me; you are WAY out of the loop. You are so out of the loop you don't even know about the lingerie!"

"What lingerie??"

"Never mind." She said. I stifled a giggle. Dad said nothing. He stormed out of the room, mumbling things like "my daughter…I'll kill him…a slow death."

Persuasion

BPOV

"Don't worry about him. Just go to your room for a bit, it'll be better if he can't hear your thoughts." Obediently, Renesmee turned and skipped away, blushing slightly from what I could only assume to be thoughts about her first kiss. I smiled. I knew from experience that it was something to think about. Slowly, I walked into to our room to find Edward sitting on the bed with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. I sat down and rubbed his shoulder consolingly. He didn't look up for a moment.

"In China they eat dog meat, you know." He said under his breath.

"EDWARD!"

"What? It's a known fact!"

"You can't possibly be thinking about killing Jacob." I pulled away for a moment and looked in his eyes.

"What am I supposed to do, Bella? He kissed my daughter. I'm not just going to SIT HERE!" His voice rose until he was shouting again.

"Calm down Edward." I watched as he composed himself. "You knew this was going to happen eventually."

"Actually…I didn't." He sounded like he was admitting some kind of weakness.

"What do you mean you didn't? Do you not understand the imprinting concept?" He shook his head slowly.

"Well that's just it. I had kind of hoped that it would sort of…reverse itself after a while."

"You what?? You can't be serious! You thought Jacob could _un_imprinton our daughter?" Without thinking, I burst out laughing. He looked up at me, irritated.

"Do you think my pain is funny?"

"No it's just…I never thought I would see you as a worried father. It is kind of funny." His frown faded and my favorite crooked smile broke across his face.

"I suppose. But what do we do?" Edward's head fell back into his hands.

"Well…" I began. "I've been thinking about this for a while and I think…"

"Yes?" He looked deeply into my eyes, willing me to proceed.

"Edward…I think it's time…"

"To kill Jacob?" He asked eagerly. "I thought you'd never ask!" He stood up but I pulled him back down.

"No Edward…I think it's time we had…The Talk." I looked down as I said it, afraid of his expression.

"Bella, you don't need an explanation. We've done it before, remember?" He looked as if he were speaking to an infant.

"Not you and me Edward. With Renesmee." I mimicked his look.

"Oh." A laugh that I could only describe as awkward escaped his lips. "Let me know how that works out."

"Actually Edward…I was thinking maybe…you could do it?" Trying for my most innocent look, I blinked my eyes at him. I had thought about this and realized that I honestly didn't know how to explain it. I mean sure Edward and me…but even then it was just…not something I could describe to another person. Especially my own daughter.

"ME? No, I prefer not to discuss _those _topics with my precious baby."

"She's not a baby Edward."

"She technically is."

"Well, you said yourself that you are out of the loop. This would be a perfect chance to bond with your daughter."

"I'd rather kill the dog."

"Edward, if you threaten to kill Jacob again you will sleep alone until Renesmee has Jacob's puppies." I had the satisfaction of seeing him cringe, but I didn't know if it was at the prospect of sleeping alone or Jacob and Renesmee doing _that_.

"Bella, you can never make me _sleep_ alone." He raised his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean. And I refuse to give her the talk and you have to do it because you have to learn to talk to your child like a grown-up." I sighed.

"But I don't want to be a grown-up! I'm 110 I can do what I want!" He whined. I'd never seen him so very stubborn. Well, I had once, but I had gotten around that, hence Renesmee. That gave me an idea. I used my vampire powers and gave Edward a look as if I were very innocent.

"Please, Edward." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"No." I pressed my lips to the corner of his jaw.

"Why not?" I said seductively.

"Because I refuse to let go of my daughter's youth. And I want that dog to keep his paws off her." He crossed his arms. The set of his jaw made me turn up the powers a bit more. Never breaking the trail, I moved my lips up and down his jaw slowly as I could.

"But it's not so bad. You'll just be…" I kissed his cheek. "…teaching her." I could see him visibly trembling. "Don't you want her to be this happy one day?" I moved from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. I could see the fear and stubbornness in his eyes crossing with hunger. A good kind of hunger. The kind that told me I was winning.

"Umm…yes I want her to be happy. But I want Jacob to…um…k-keep his paws off her." I fought to keep my laughter at his weakness inside and kissed the other cheek, slowly, dragging it out as much as possible. He was actually shaking and I could hear a low growl forming in the back of his throat.

"Would Jacob ever hurt our daughter?" I gave him my sexiest look and put the dazzling on full power. He gulped.

"Uh-uh." I very slowly pressed my lips to his. It was apparent that he was fighting to regain composure. He was clearly loosing.

"So you'll do it?" I said between kisses. He was more focus on the kissing than the argument.

"Mmm-hmm." He put his hands on the sides of my face and kissed me passionately. I pulled back slightly, smiling. He had completely forgotten the argument.

"Oh thank you, Edward!" I said as I resumed kissing him.

"Mmm…for what?" He didn't seem to care about the answer as pulled me closer.

"For having the Talk with Renesmee." He pulled back, his face full of confusion.

"WHAT??"

"You just said you'd do it." I pointed out.

"But you…and I were…and then you…dazzling…DAMN IT!" He fell back on the bed in defeat. "Have I mentioned you dazzle me?"

"Frequently." I laughed.

"Fine. But you owe me." He winked as he walked into the living room. "Renesmee, can you come in here for a minute?" I couldn't stop the hysterical laughter that escaped my lips at what was about to happen.

Shock and Awe

EPOV

"Renesmee, can you come in here for a minute?" I said as I sat down on one of the couches in the living room. Millions of conflicting thoughts ran through my head.

_Edward, it's no big deal. It's just The Talk. It's not the end of the world; you're not giving her permission or anything. Oh-no. What if she considers this talk permission? What if she realizes that she is old enough to go that far with Jacob? I won't let that happen! CALM DOWN EDWARD! You can do this. You've fought the Volturi, you've saved the love of your life on countless occasions, you've lost your virginity at 106. You are the man. You ARE the man. You have the power. You're good enough, you're smart enough and gall darn it people like you. You can do this. Oh who am I kidding, I can't do this! How do I even start? _

Renesmee's sweet high voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Am I in trouble?" _I'll have to fabricate an excuse, _she thought.

"No, baby." I reassured her. "Of course not. I just wanted to talk." I motioned for her to sit down next to me.

"Okay." She sat down and put her head delicately on my shoulder.

"It's just, with Jacob-" I began.

"Dad, I'm really sorry about Jacob. I didn't try to kiss him, he kissed me! And I-" She looked on the verge of tears. _He lied to me! Oh-no, what if he says I can't see Jacob?!_ I held her to me.

"Calm down, sweetie. I'm not mad at you. Or…" I swallowed. "_Him_. I just wanted to explain something to you." She nodded once for me to proceed. I cleared my throat and began.

"Well, sweetie, when a man and a woman really love each other, there is a special way that they are together…" I opened my mouth to continue, but she stopped me.

"Dad, are you trying to explain sex to me or something?" _HAHAHAHA! He's not serious, is he?_ She looked at me as if I had gone completely mental. The voices in my head told me I hadn't.

"How do you know about…that?" I couldn't think of any reason why she would already know about sex unless she had…I pushed the thought far away.

"Uncle Emmett told me." She said it as if it was very obvious. I felt actual pain for the first time in many years. Had my I been alive, I would have had a heart attack.

"Uncle…Emmett…told you." Renesmee nodded. In one moment, millions of ways to kill my brother flashed in my brain. All were very painful. "And what exactly did…Uncle Emmett tell you?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Well, he said that sex was a major step in a relationship and it wasn't to be taken lightly." It didn't seem possible. He had actually taken it seriously.

"Anything else?" I asked, actual curiosity took the place of anger.

"He said that it was…the best thing a person could ever do. Like, it felt like you had died and gone to heaven. Like the heat of two people connected-"

"That's enough!" I said too quickly. I could feel actual flames of resentment for my brother filling me to the brim. The only other thing I felt was another slight curiosity.

"How long have you known about this?" I was afraid of the answer.

"About a year. He told me about it on my birthday last year."

"So, you've known for a full year and didn't tell me."

"Uncle Emmett told me not to tell you." She admitted.

"Really?" She nodded slightly. "Renesmee, tomorrow I want you to go to the family's house and say goodbye to Uncle Emmett, okay? He's going far, far away for a while." We sat in silence for a moment. The fire crackling was the only sound. I could hear a question forming in her mind. After about five long minutes, she spoke softly.

"Was he right?"

"About what, Renesmee?" I couldn't hide the exasperation in my voice.

"Is it really like dying and going to heaven?" Without thinking, I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. This was not going the way I had planned.

"Nessie-"

"Renesmee." She corrected.

"Renesmee," I started again, a slight smile on my lips. "It's really not, Renesmee." If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn her face fell a bit. From the bedroom, Bella growled angrily. I paused and considered my next words. "It's so much better." I smiled as I reminisced about Bella and me.

"Nice save." I heard from the bedroom.

"Really?" Renesmee's face was curious and fascinated and I realized that I had single-handedly painted myself into a corner.

"Really." I replied as I laughed to myself about us. I could see my daughter's chocolate brown eyes fill with questions.

"What was it like for you and mom?" I looked into her eyes and saw that she was genuinely interested. I could hear Bella, waiting for my response in the other room.

"Well…it was different for us…when she was human. I was very careful. But now…" I trailed off suggestively. "…It's so much more perfect now that I can fully appreciate her. But as a half vampire, you should be careful. You don't want to hurt anyone." Images of Bella, covered in large, purple bruises filled my mind, and I felt disgusted with myself for allowing myself to lose control like I did.

"It's okay dad. Jacob heals fast."

"Mmm-hmmm WAIT, WHAT??" My head spun. It hadn't even occurred to me that my daughter…and that dog…would want to…

"You did know this conversation was about Jacob and I, right?" She put her hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, YOUNG LADY! THERE WILL BE NO LOVE MADE BETWEEN YOU AND JACOB AND THAT'S FINAL!" I stood up and gave her a look so angry that I could see tears pricking at her eyes.

"Dad that's not fair. We're _soul mates. _Its gonna happen someday." Her words, though sweet and reassuring, were like poison coursing through my veins.

"Not if your mother and I have any say in this. Right, Bella?" I called. Bella stepped closer but remained in the bedroom.

"Edward, I'm siding with Renesmee."

"WHAT??" Was all I could mange.

"Well, Jacob and Renesmee are in love, or they will be. And she said it herself, it's gonna happen someday." This was more than I could handle. My wife and daughter turn against me, my daughter plans to have sex and to top it off, Emmett's murder was going to be very expensive. I'm sure they don't make that model of plane anymore.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I stalked off to the bedroom, passing a giggling Bella on the way.

I lay down on the large white bed, my shirt on the floor, thinking. There had to be some way to make everything better. I felt Bella climb in next to me, her eyes filled with apologies.

"You know we both love you, right Edward?" She kissed my cheek, but not as she had before. It was as if she was trying to convince me she was telling the truth.

"Of course I know that." I took her in my arms and held her as tightly as I possibly could. It still felt good knowing I wouldn't crush her in doing so.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Just think about it, please."

"I'd rather not."

"But you will." Was all she said.

I lay in the bed for another minute, desperately wishing for the first time that I could fall asleep.

A New Side of Edward

JPOV

I opened my eyes slightly, and that feeling of awakening washed over me before I could recapture the dream. It was surely the best dream I had ever had. But that I was all it was. A dream. At least, I was sure it was. Because nothing in reality could have compared to the feeling I had felt when Renesmee's lips were on mine. It was even better than kissing Bella had been, even better than anything had been. It was like I hadn't even been alive until there was Renesmee. And the best thing was...I could tell she had felt the same. I mean, no one could kiss you back like that and not want to, right? RIGHT? _No, _I thought to myself, _she didn't _want _to kiss you. She _needed _to kiss you, to the point of longing._

I looked over at the clock beside my bed, shocked to see I had slept a full twelve hours. It was two-thirty pm, and I was planning to meet Renesmee at five. I was just glad I had finally gotten to sleep, since I had stayed up so late thinking about her. Her cool lips, the softness of her skin, the feeling of security when her arms locked around my neck.

I used my time before I had to leave to eat, realizing I was ravenous, and choose what to do about my smell before I left. Renesmee didn't seem to mind, but if she smelled like dog at anytime, her parents would be suspicious. I got the keys to my Rabbit and walked out the door, then put them back and decided to run. Tying my clothes around my legs, I shifted and broke into a run.

_Where are you off to in such a hurry? _I heard Leah in my mind.

_Meeting Renesmee. Jealous?_

_Of her? I feel sorry for her! Having to kiss you._

_I meant that I am going somewhere on a Saturday night and you are stuck all alone. Wait, how'd you know I kissed her?_

_You've been playing it on endless loop in your mind! Seriously, I feel like I kissed her._

_Sorry._

_Well, I should have guessed as such, you used to do the same with Bella. Hey, did you notice the Renesmee kisses just like her?_

That stopped me in my tracks. I hadn't considered that, but when I remembered seeing Bella kiss Edward, and when she kissed me, I realized that she was right.

_I usually am. _She said

_Get lost, Leah._

_Fine by me. _And her voice was gone.

When I got within walking distance from the house, I shifted back to human form and put my clothes back on. I made my strides twice as long as they needed to be in an effort to get there faster.

I arrived in about seven minutes and knocked on the door. In swung open to reveal not Renesmee, but Edward Cullen standing in front of me. His arms were crossed and though he smiled, the set of his jaw told me it was forced.

"Hey, Edward! What's up with you? How's the wife? Renesmee did tell you we had a date tonight." It was not a question.

"Of course, she's uh…getting ready. Come in, Jacob." He turned and walked away and settled down into one of the armchairs in the living room.

"Have a seat, Jacob." He gestured to the chair across from him, but I moved over slightly and collapsed on the couch.

"How are things with you, Edward? Bella doing okay? And how's the family? I got a great blonde joke I want to lay on Rose." My attempt to calm the tension was in vein.

"They're all fine. I just wanted to talk to you." His voice was low and the smile on his face had faded.

"'Bout what?" I said casually as I could muster.

"Just you…and Renesmee." His voice was forced, as if he had wanted to say something else. I opened my mouth to respond, but his words came out fast and hard.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" His question caught me so off guard I actually fell over on the couch. I propped myself up and began to laugh.

"Haha!! Oh my God, that's a good one, Cullen, you really had me there. Haha-" I was cut off as I looked into his eyes and saw that he was dead serious, no pun intended.

"I'm not joking, Jacob. And I think you know me well enough to know that I don't joke when it comes to my girls and their safety. And I'm sure you wouldn't want me to get angry with you, do you?" He smiled, but it was wicked and full of implications. It was the first time I'd ever thought of him as Renesmee's father. He scared me.

"N-no, sir. I don't want you angry." I gulped.

"Wise choice, pup. Now I'll ask again. What are your intentions towards my daughter?" I knew there was a right answer somewhere in his mind, but he was the mind reader, so I figured I should just tell the truth.

"Well, sir," I choked out. "I do intend to date your daughter and I plan to one day marry her and start a family with her. I love her; I have since before she was born." I finished, hoping to get extra points for mentioning that. He smiled in that weird way he did sometimes, with only one half of his mouth.

"That's great Jacob, but I meant now. Do you two intend to…" He trailed off, but he looked as if he couldn't finish.

"Get down in the backseat of the Rabbit? Hell, yeah!" I laughed, but as I had guessed, he found nothing funny in the comment. "You know I'm just kidding. Of course Renesmee and I will wait until we are married." I folded my arms and sat perfectly still.

"Well that's good; because there's something else I wanted to tell you." _Uh-oh,_ I thought, and he smiled. "As you know, there's never been a half vampire/human-werewolf romance before, and we're concerned about Renesmee's ability to carry children. Carlisle's doing some research, but until we know for sure, I ask that you and Renesmee please-" He swallowed. "When it happens, _please_ use protection." I couldn't believe it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or scream. Edward the Concerned parent was asking Renesmee and me to use condoms!

"I am aware it is a bit of an awkward request," He continued from my thoughts. "But I don't know what will happen to her if she gets…pregnant. Bella almost died. Well, she did die, but…never mind."

*This is a Saturday Night Live reference. I want to see if people get it.

**I'm not sure if that would be his age at this time


	2. The Missing Chapter

**My bad, people. I accidentally left a part out of the last chapter. Not much, but I wanted it. **

**Disclaimer Notice: Stephenie Meyer is the Queen of Twilight. I am merely a jester in her court.**

This is not chapter 2.

"Alright, whatever you say, daddy dearest. Is that it?" _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase! _I thought. He smirked.

"Actually…" He began.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT??" I whined. His smirk grew wider.

"Just please…be gentle with her. And for the first time…do something special. Take her out, be romantic. Make it memorable for her." At first I was going to dismiss that request, but I could tell that he was perfectly serious. He wanted his daughter to enjoy her first time. I smiled.

"You can count on that, sir."

"Good. Renesmee? Jacob's here." She ran out at a speed faster than I could run. Her beautiful red hair seemed to sparkle in the light.

"We'll be back by midnight." She said to her dad as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"11." He replied.

"Thirty."

"Fine. 11:30 and not a moment later!" He called after her. All I heard was the sound of her precious giggle.

**Again, sorry about that. Now I've done my part as a writer. You must do yours as reviewers…**


	3. Rabbit Season, Duck Season

**Warning: This chapter is primarily fluff. If you do not like fluff, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. Of course, then the story won't make sense, so just get over it.**

**Disclaimer Notice: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I own nothing. If I owned them, Alice would be my best friend, Jacob would be my dog, Jasper and Rosalie would be my siblings, Edward would be my boyfriend and Emmett would be my teddy bear. ;)**

Rabbit Season, Duck season

RPOV

"What about this one? The color is great with your skin." Mom held a royal blue blouse in out to me.

"Yes but it's so high cut. I don't want to seem like a total prude." I waved it away.

"Less is more. Trust me, just show a little skin. It makes them want more." She searched through the pile of tops on the bed and sighed. "You know I was never any good at this." She fell back onto a mess of skirts.

"But you knew what dad liked. And you know what Jacob likes. What do you think?" I held up a pink blouse over the black skirt I was wearing.  
"Perfect!" She exclaimed. I giggled as I pulled the top over my head.

"I really hope everything goes well tonight. I _really _like Jacob. I may even love him. Is that possible?" I turned in the mirror.

"Of course it is. Trust me, you two are destined to be together." The look in her eyes told me she was sure of her words. There was a pause. "So…what would going well be, exactly." I blushed.

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out." I smiled.

"Renesmee? Jacob's here." I heard from the living room. I blew my mom a quick kiss and headed to the living room as fast as I could.

When we were out of the house, I looked around for Jacob's Rabbit, but there was nothing to be seen. Instead what I saw was Jacob's motorcycle. I'd never ridden it, but I had waited for a long time.

"Really!" I said, my voice higher than I had meant it. He laughed his melodic laugh.

"Scared?" He barred his teeth for emphasis. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Not even a little." I smiled. And it was true. I did have butterflies in my stomach, but they had nothing to do with the motorcycle.

"We'll see about that." He smiled, and his teeth gleamed. It made me smile wider. As we walked over I tried to catch his eyes.

"So, what were you talking to my father about?" I asked, hoping he hadn't humiliated me before the date started.

"Well…he wanted to know what my intentions were. And he wanted me to be careful with you." His words seemed to have a double-meaning.

"I'm interested in that, too." I admitted. "Your intentions, I mean." I had stopped making eye contact and instead looked at my feet as I walked.

"I don't know. I guess that depends." I could tell by his voice that he was no longer looking at me either.

"On?" I pressed.

"What you want." He said simply. For some reason, I felt a little teary eyed. He was willing to put my needs before his. I started to consider, but I was presented with a large black helmet. I pulled my hair back and strapped the helmet to my head. Jacob had already mounted the bike and when I looked at him, he patted the seat behind him. Bashfully, I swung my leg over the seat and put my arms around his waist. My stomach flipped nervously. He kick started the bike and we were off.

The thrill was incomparable. Wind rushed through my hair, flipping it in every direction. My eyes burned, but I refused to close them. I loved seeing the trees whiz past me, seeing the pedestrians as only blurs. I loved knowing we were going over 80 miles an hour. It was different than being in a car in so many ways. In a car, you felt like you were in a box. This felt like running with very little effort. It was almost the best feeling I'd ever felt. And then, too soon, we had stopped. I looked up to see we were in Port Angeles, in front of a little Italian restaurant. My jaw dropped.

"Is that…?" Was all I could manage. I had never been there, but I knew where it was. My parents had explained the significance of the restaurant, but I didn't know how Jacob knew.

"I thought you might want to come here. I mean, considering, this was where your parents had there sort-of first date." I removed my helmet and shook my hair out until it fell gracefully over my shoulders. He whistled, long and low, as he held the door to the restaurant open. My smile formed on it's own. I looked around inside. The place was dark, but it a romantic way. Like, mood lighting or something. When we got seated, I was still gazing around, awed.

"Jacob…it's beautiful. Thanks you so much." I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I choked them back.

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I did admittedly get a few ideas from your mother. She seemed sure you would want to come here." I reminded myself to thank my mom. The waitress came by and interrupted the conversation.

"Hi, my name is Randi, and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She smiled and I knew she had said this speech so many times it made her sick.

"A chocolate shake." I said.

"Two." Jacob said. His eyes willed the waitress to leave. We sat in silence for a moment.

"So…see anything you like?" He said in an effort to start the conversation.

"Yes." I said instantly, then considered. "Wait, on the menu? Oh, I don't know." He laughed, and his laugh once again made me laugh.

"I love your laugh," He said. My heart raced beneath my skin.

"I love yours," I admitted. "It's so lighthearted and friendly, like the whole world could laugh with you," I realized I was talking too much.

"Well, as long as we're declaring ourselves," He chuckled lightheartedly. "I love the blush on your cheeks." He thought for a moment. "So much like your mother." He said so low I knew I wasn't meant to hear.

"I heard that." I said quietly. It seemed strange that no one seemed to mind that my mother and I had dated the same guy.

"No, no, that's not what I meant. It's just…" He stopped, not wanting to offend me further.

"Go on." I said.

"I loved your mother." His eyes were serious, and all happiness was gone from his voice. "I thought I would never meet anyone better than her. I was convinced of that for a long time. And then-"

"And then what?" I was afraid of the answer.

"I discovered there was someone better. Someone I wanted to be with even more. Love at first sight." He looked deeply into my eyes.

"WHO? What's her name? Is she blonde? I will break her-" I went until I saw that he was still looking into my eyes, and fighting to choke down a laugh. "Oh, right." I blushed. "Really, you love me more than you did my mother?" I looked into his sweet, caring eyes.

"More than I've loved anyone ever. More than my pack or my friends or my father or my life. I love you, Renesmee." He put his hand on mine and leaned in slightly over the table. I responded and pressed my lips to his again. When we pulled back, I couldn't contain the joy I felt at the perfection of the moment.

"I love you too, Jacob." I said, and realized instantly that it was true. I was in love with Jacob. I felt relief for some reason, like finally admitting it made me feel better. I didn't know how long we sat there, but I suddenly heard Randi the Waitress clear her throat.

"If you two are done staring at each other, you can have the chocolate shakes." We both look down at the table. "Now, what do you want?" She was clearly annoyed. Her bad mood was putting a damper on my evening. So I made an on the spot decision to have some fun with Randi the waitress.

"Randi, the real question is, what do _you _want?" I looked into her eyes the way a shrink does to their patients, helpful, but trying not to frighten them.

"What?"

"Well, since you so rudely interrupted us, it would be only fair to tell you that people bothered by other people's relationships, especially those which do not concern them, generally suffer a deeper emotional imbalance. Do you have anything you'd like to tell me about? Some abandonment issues, sexually repressed, boyfriend troubles?" I deliberated for a moment. "_Girlfriend _troubles?" I heard Jacob's laugh, poorly disguised as a cough, before it escaped his lips.

"What?" Her tone was offended.

"Randi, denial is the first sign of insanity." I put my hand reassuringly on hers, frozen over a pad of paper. She stared at me in disbelief. Jacob cut in.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, a lot of people live their whole lives like that, watching the world from the outside in, until they just shrivel up into hollow shells, taking up space on the face of the Earth. Just be glad we told you about this. You'll thank us one day." He smiled, or more of smirked.

"What do you-" Randi began.

"Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp."

"8 ounce steak. Medium rare. Substitute the baked potatoes for French fries." Jacob said shortly. We had instantly snapped from customers to shrinks and back as if we both had multiple personalities.

"O-okay." Randi the waitress said as we handed her our menus. When she walked away, she was mumbling things to herself. I caught "emotional imbalance" and "did she say girlfriend?" I looked at Jacob, and he almost fell over in laughter.

"That was hilarious!" I said as I began to laugh too. "Did you see-"

"The look on her face when you said girlfriend problems? Priceless." He said.

"Speaking of which, I think you should tip her more than 15%." I said as I took a long sip of my shake.

"Probably." He said as he looked down at the table again.

"So…where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I looked at him over the tops of my eyelashes.

"Refresh me." He said, unintentionally sexy, as he leaned across the table to kiss me. We were the only ones in our section, other than a few people in booths across the room, so I had no problem dragging the kiss out as much as possible. No matter how many times I kissed Jacob, I could never get over the thrill of it. Of the heat, the softness of his lips, the butterflies in my stomach in that moment right before our lips touched. As he pulled back, I felt a grin forming on my lips, though I didn't intend for it to be there. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What?" He said, his voice concerned.

"Can you image the look on my fathers face if he saw this?" I laughed.

"I'd rather not." He replied, but he laughed too.

"Don't worry, he'll see it." I tapped my head suggestively.

"I guess you're right. It's sort of sad. It's like an invasion of privacy." He sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just a concerned father. It's hilarious seeing him so tortured."

"In that case we should really torture him." He smiled suggestively. As I said, I would never get tired of kissing him. Each kiss was more romantic than the last. He leaned back in his chair and nodded his he over to the kitchen door, where a man had emerged with our plates.

"Hey, there was something I wanted to ask you." He started to say, but he was interrupted by a large steak set in front of him. I looked up, and the man, Cole according to the name tag, was setting down our plates. He said nothing as he put my fettuccine in front of me, glared at, and walked off.

"I guess Randi doesn't want to talk to us anymore." I laughed as I twisted a few noodles around my fork and placed them into my mouth.

"I guess."

"So, what did you want to ask me?" I said. I hoped in the back of my mind that he wasn't about to propose.

"Well…" He started. "You know how you asked about my…intentions." I gulped and stuffed a shrimp in my mouth, than nodded.

"You never told me…what you wanted to do." He finished and I knew what he was getting at.

"I don't know." I considered for a moment. "I mean, we should definitely wait." As I said it, the thought of Jacob and I, close as we could be, his warm skin…"But not until we're married. I mean, at least until we're sure of what we want. You know? What do you think we should do?" I tried to maintain composure, but the curiosity at his answer physically burned me.

"Well…actually, waiting until marriage might not be a bad idea." He said. My heart sank.

"That sounds like a long time away." I said sweetly. "I mean, if we're in love, we should be able to." I reached across the table and stroked his arm.

"We've been on two dates, Renesmee. Don't you think we should wait a little longer?" He looked at me as if I was utterly insane.

"I didn't mean now. I just meant…sometime in the near future?" I quickly stuffed my mouth full of pasta so I wouldn't say any more. He looked at me thoughtfully.

"No. We should be married. I mean…when we…you know." He looked as if he wouldn't budge on the point, but I wasn't either.

"Why, Jake? Do you…not want to?" The thought had not occurred to me until the words were fully out. But it seemed like a good enough reason to say no. I could feel a lump forming in my throat.

"OF COURSE I DO!" He grabbed both of my hands and looked deep into my eyes. I knew he was telling the truth. "How could you say that? I love you, and I want to be with you." He released my hands. "But I still think we should wait until marriage."

"Why?" I wasn't sure why I was arguing this point. It wasn't really a big deal, but still. I realized I really did want to do this.

"Because it's right. Just because neither of us is fully human doesn't mean we should do things any different." I loved the casual way he said "neither of us is fully human."

"Um, if you haven't noticed, no one does it like that any more." That threw him for a moment. "Please, Jacob?" I looked at him, and his eyes were pained.

"Renesmee…" He considered. "Lets not argue right now. We'll talk about it later." He finished.

"Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." He smiled. "Now onto lighter topic." He considered for a moment. I scooped the remains of the pasta into my mouth.

"You'll think of something." I said with my mouth full. The man named Cole returned with the check. But there was no bill inside the pouch. Instead was a note. It read:

Dear Redhead and Your Boyfriend-

You were absolutely right. I was a bit…jealous of you two tonight. But I'm better now. I just needed to hear it from someone else to believe it. I'm going to therapy next week, and I'll be better soon. So thank you two, for giving me the push I needed. And don't worry about the bill. It's been taken care of.

--Randi

Ps. Do I really come off as gay??

And that was the end. At first I was shocked. I mean, our joke had actually helped someone's life. I read the sincerity of the words and the meaning they held. And suddenly, without even thinking about it, I couldn't contain my laughter. Jacob and I were laughing so hard the other people were eying us evilly. But we kept laughing.

"Can you believe it? She thought that you were--and then with the jealousy--and the thing you said about her being gay! Oh my God, it doesn't get any better than that!" He finished. I wiped away the tears my laughter was producing.

"Let's get out of here--" I laughed. "Before we have our own practice as shrinks!" Jacob howled. I could see people in the back glaring, so quickly as I could, I pulled Jacob out, laughing as I went.

"Okay," I said as the laughter died down. "So, what else do we have planned for this evening?" I said as I mounted Jacob's motorcycle behind him.

"Well, it's kind of late, I should probably take you home." I pouted. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed my cheek sweetly.

"Have I mentioned I will never get tired of you kissing me?" I decided that since we were being candid, I should tell him the whole truth.

"You have no idea." He said to me. And we were off.

**Don't say I didn't warn you about the fluff. I personally like fluff. But I LOVE reviews. *hint hint.* The purpose of the thing with the waitress was 1) I created the character and didn't like her so I decided to torment her and 2) To give a taste of the relationship. Laughing at everything, finishing each other's thoughts, you get it.**


	4. Who is Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

Who _is_ Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

RPOV

We got back within the set time limit of 11:30. Dad had been waiting for us, though he'd never admit it. I dismounted the bike and kissed Jacob's warm cheek. He touched the spot where I had kissed him and smiled.

"I had a great time tonight, Jacob." I smiled, but the smile was forced. I had other things on my mind.

"Me too," His voice was light, but it was somehow formal. Like he thought it was the right answer. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked with a hair more enthusiasm.

"Of course." The prospect of seeing Jacob again cheered me up a bit. "But can we make it six? I have a few things to take care of." I said shortly.

"Sure. I'll see you at six." And with that he kick started the bike and sped away at full speed, the roaring echoed in my ears. I walked up to the house, and this time it was my mother standing in front of it when I opened the door. Her expression was different then it had been when I left. It was annoyed, and a bit confused.

"IT WAS EMMETT!" I said as a reflex. Her expression stayed the same.

"No, it wasn't. Sweetheart…" She searched for words. "Why?" Was all she came up with.

"Why what? What happened?"

"Your father heard your conversation with Jacob. I can't believe you…" Her voice rose, but she collected herself. "…why did you say those things?" She seemed genuinely confused.

"Mom it's true. I do love him." I smiled at the memory of our kiss at the restaurant. I heard a noise from my parents bedroom. It sounded pained. I saw my mother's expression change. It was suspicious, but not as harsh as it had been.

"You do?" She was looking for a confirmation.

"With all my heart. I didn't even know it, but the moment the thought came to my mind it was like the world was balanced again. Like I was complete in myself." I didn't say more, because the suspicion left her face. A smile spread. She threw her arms around me in a near full force vampire hug.

"Oh, honey THAT'S FANTASTIC!"

"Mother, ow!" I said as best I could. She released me.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm just so happy. I thought that you were going to have sex with Jacob before you knew how you felt."

"Wait a minute, _that's _the conversation you heard?" I felt myself fill with humiliation, but my mother just collected me in another hug. This one was lighter.

"Of course. We're your parents. That's the kind of thing we eavesdrop on."

"Nice to see you care for my privacy."

"We do. That's why we listen."

"Great."

"And I just want you to know, I'm on your side." I noticed how she didn't say 'we're on your side.'

"You are?"

"Sure. It's a perfectly natural, honey. Especially if you're in love with him." I was shocked. This was unconventional parenting to an extreme. The phone rang, but I was too shocked to consider answering it. My dad got it in the other room.

"That's…great, mom? So, this makes us, a team, or something?" I was a bit confused about what exactly was going on.

"Yep. Trust me, you'll win this one. Men are very…easily persuaded." She seemed to be saying more than she let on.

"Thanks, mom. But he said no. What was wrong? Does he not…find me attractive…in that way?" Mom said nothing. She simply lead me to the couch and sat me down across from her.

"Trust your father on this one, Jacob finds you attractive in that way. I had to distract him _a lot _to stop him from going down there and putting a dent in his skull."

"What'd you do to distract him?"

"That's not important." She said too quickly. "The point is, Jacob's view had nothing to do with this." Her voice had an irritated tone that I chose to ignore.

"So…then he really loves me as much as he says?" I asked eagerly. A smile sweet as Grandma Esme's formed on her face..

"That one I don't need your father for. He loves you more than he says." Joy filled my heart.

"Really?" I sighed.

"Trust me. Only two people in this world love anyone more than Jacob loves you."

"Who?"

"Your father and I. The way we love each other, and the way we love you." She kissed my forehead and stood. "Remember, we're on the same team." She winked and with that, she turned to go calm my father down.

I stayed where I was, thinking of Jacob. I thought of how it felt when he kissed me. I thought of my arms around him on the back of his motorcycle. I thought of his voice when he told me he loved me. And I thought of a few things that hadn't happened yet. I thought of kissing him, more passionately than I had let myself before. I thought of marrying him. I thought of our honeymoon. I lingered on that one. His warmth, his skin against mine, every precious moment..

"RENESMEE STOP THAT!" I heard my father's angry voice from the bedroom. I blushed, though he couldn't see me. With that I stood up and headed to my room, thoughts of Jacob flooding my mind once more.

**I apologize if you did not enjoy that chapter, but it will become **_**very**_** important later. As will reviews. As in, if you don't review, I won't write. That's right, I'm threatening my readers. REVIEW!!!(…please?)**


	5. Bromance

**This chapter takes place during the last chapter. It is almost…well, just read.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and it's characters. I wonder if she'd let me borrow the Cullen men…**

Bromance

EPOV

I sat on my bed, so angry I could feel steam coming out of my ears. No, it was more than just anger. It was fury, mixed with resentment and confusion. I couldn't believe what I'd heard, but sure enough, I heard the conversation in both of their heads. It played out the same way each time. _'Well…actually, waiting until marriage might not be a bad idea.' 'That sounds like a long time away, I mean if we're in love we should be able to.' _It made me sick to hear the words out of my daughter's mouth. Not only was she willing to sleep with him, she _wanted _to have sex with that dog! Immediately, I knew it was my fault. I _had_ told her it was better than dying and going to heaven, no wonder she would want to try it. I hadn't even gotten to the part about waiting until you're in love and sure of your feelings…what was wrong with me? Was I that distracted by Bella's charm? There had to be some way to fix this.

"Edward, stop blaming yourself. She's not trying to make you crazy, she's just curious. She wants to feel things for herself, rather than just hear about them." That didn't help. She thought it was no big deal, just something that happened whenever, however, why ever. "Edward." Bella leaned over until she was looking right into my eyes. "She doesn't just want this to happen with just anyone. She's in love with Jacob, and she wants to do this with Jacob and Jacob alone." Her golden eyes were serious. "She's like me with you. Remember? Do you know how much I really wanted to go that far with you the first night I tried? It physically hurt when you said no." I could see the pain reflected in her eyes at the memory of my rejection. It hurt me to hear how much I had hurt her.

"But it was different for us." I said plainly.

"How. We were two teenagers in love, they're two teenagers in love."

"I was never a teenager when I knew you."

"Don't get technical with me, Edward. You know I'm right. Please don't be mad at her. She doesn't think she did anything wrong. Just, stay here while I talk to her. She just got home."

"I know." I said as she stood up to leave. I sat there for a while, with my head in my hands, trying to figure out where I went wrong. Bella and I had never been very open with our affection in front of her. And the only other couples she knew were her grandparents, aunts and uncles--wait a minute. Of course. I should have known. Letting Emmett and Rosalie baby sit our child! Who's bright idea was that?? Why, WHY? Why did we do that??? I'll add another grenade to Emmett's murder for this! From the other room, I could hear Renesmee's conversation as well as her thoughts, clear as a bell. She was frightened, and confused. Confused about her mother's anger, and in the back of her mind, still confused about Jacob's rejection. Though I was still angry with her, I had a sudden urge to go out there and wrap my arms around her. I was sad, seeing my own daughter so hurt.

"Mom it's true. I do love him." She said. In her mind, I saw her and Jacob leaned over a table at a restaurant, their lips locked romantically. I groaned. After that I blocked out the conversation. I wasn't interested in her lust for Jacob. I shuddered involuntarily at the words. My own daughter. The sound of the phone ringing pulled me from my thoughts. I picked it up and cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I did my best to sound like my cold, never beating heart hadn't melted out of my chest in agony.

"Edward? Oh thank God I got you and not one of the girls." The voice was low and rushed. It was immediately familiar.

"Jacob?" I asked. Why he would want to speak to me, I had no idea. I listened for his mind, but he was probably home by now, or just out of range.

"Yes. Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I need…your…help." His words were forced, as though he would rather not be asking for it.

"Yes?"

"Listen. I was on my date with Renesmee and…she said some things…and I told her we should wait but she's so…and…HELP ME!" He finished, clearly out of breath.

"I know. We were listening." I laughed.

"That's what I thought. So, you know, then? Because I don't want you to be mad at her, but just--"

"You need someone to plea your case to Renesmee so you don't have to hurt her feelings but she gets the message, is that it, mutt?" I was guessing, but it had seemed clear in his mind that he had wanted something along those lines.

"Exactly. So, will you do it? Please??" He was literally begging now. I deliberated for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do it. But not on my own. I'll plea your case with you, not for you. Do we have a deal, mutt?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Nope."

"Will you stop calling me mutt?"

"Nope."

"Would you like me to play dead?"

"Nope."

"Alright, we have a deal."

"Okay then." I said shortly.

"Remember," He said. "We're on the same team." And with that, he hung up. This was definitely the beginning of a very abnormal friendship. A bromance, I think they call it.

"Who was that on the phone?" Bella sat down next to me.

"Oh, no one. What did you say to Renesmee?"

"Oh, nothing." She said. I didn't bother calling her fib, because if I did, she'd call mine. Instead, I merely kissed her cheek and allowed us both to remain blissfully ignorant.

**Okay, for all those who are wondering, a bromance is a friendship between two or more guys. Edward remains with Bella, Jacob remains with Renesmee. Just in case you didn't know that. Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. And Behind Door Three

**Hey, my loving readers! Thanks so much for all your support for my stories. It makes me write faster knowing you like me. And now, fasten your seatbelts, it's gonna be a bumpy night.**

**Disclaimer Notice: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. Does that qualify her to be Queen of the World? I think it does.**

And Behind Door Three…?

JPOV

I arrived in my Rabbit, trying as hard as I could to be inconspicuous. I looked around, but Bella's car was nowhere to be seen. I breathed a sigh of relief. Still being quiet, I crept out of my car and up to the stairs, hiding behind everything I could along the way, in case Renesmee was still there. I knocked on the door four times, paused, then twice more. It opened to reveal, thankfully, Edward.

"If you're done playing James Bond, mutt--"

"Fine." I straightened my back and followed him inside. He sat back in the same chair he had the previous night. I pictured him in a suit with an Italian accent, petting a cat.

"Now, what is it you wanted my help with again?" He smiled wickedly.

"You know what I want."

"True, but I like to hear you say it." He said jokingly.

"Fine. I want to wait to have sex with Renesmee until we're married, but she disagrees and I want you to plea--" He cut me off.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to help me plea my case to her." My head fell into my hands. "This is so wrong!" I said. Through my fingers, I saw him smile.

"That may be, but were this case reversed with you on the other side of the argument, I'd throw you so far the only people to find your remains would be astronauts." I gulped. "But since this is my own daughter we're talking about, I can't exactly use that as a punishment. Maybe I'll make her fight Emmett." He said casually. The thought of her getting hurt in a fight like that made me so mad I couldn't see straight. That Edward would suggest that, even as a joke--

"Down, doggy. You know me better than that." His face was suddenly serious. "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much love for a single person." I thought of her as I said this. Her soft, pale skin, her red hair flowing in the wind, the feel of her lips on mine. I abruptly cut off before Edward caught me.

"So, I'm curious. If you love her so much, why won't you have sex with her?" It seemed like a pretty simple question.

"Well, because it's right, and that how we should do things."

"And because I told you to." He threw in.

"That's part of it." I admitted.

"So, you're willing to wait to deflower my daughter until marriage…because you want to win my approval?" His bemused expression told me there was some flaw in my reasoning.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not a problem. It's just strange, your mind is among the most pure I've ever heard. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you recall, you were very…open with your thoughts about Bella. It seems Renesmee has changed you." He smiled. "For the better." He concluded.

"So…you'll help?"

"Well, I'm still considering the play dead option…"

"Edward."

"Fine." He leaned in slightly and said sarcastically, "And that's Mr. Cullen to you." At that I had to laugh.

After that we talked for a while about our argument, fine points and general strategies until around four. That was when Bella and Renesmee were supposed to come home.

"They're coming."


	7. That's What She Said

**OMG I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY that chapter took so long! I was updating Codename S for a while and then I got kicked off the computer! But be warned, since I wanted to get the chapter up, I didn't bother to get it edited.**

**Disclaimer Notice: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everyone involved. Her power shall soon be MINE!! I mean…big fan, big fan.**

That's what she said

BPOV

"So you remember the plan, right?" Renesmee asked me as she bounced up and down nervously.

"For the last time, I remember the plan!" I shouted for the tenth time. Even without Jasper's power, I could just feel the nervous waves coming off Renesmee.

"What is it?" She quizzed. I exhaled, annoyed.

"You show dad your love for Jacob and if that doesn't work, I 'persuade' him to see things your way. Is that it?" I sighed.

"And what about the--"

"Shh. Clear your thoughts and recite the Gettysburg Address. We're within his hearing range." I was glad for the excuse to shut her up. She had talked non-stop about our plan for four hours. We had spent the day shopping, just to calm her down. I wondered how somehow I had gotten Alice's child by mistake. She was in love with shopping! She could spend hours in one store, then hop to the next like she was just getting started. It would have made my head hurt. As I drove into the area where we usually parked, I began to feel a little guilty. It felt wrong to gang up on Edward like this. But he should have guessed this would happen the moment he found out it was a girl. It was classic behavior! We stepped out of the car and I unlocked the front door. The situation going on behind the door was almost unbearable to look at. Edward stood there, arms crossed looking stern. But it wasn't him I was looking at. No the one I was looking at was the tall, dark skinned boy whom the both of us had grown to love so. I knew instantly what had happened. Edward had heard our plan. And teamed up with Jacob. Jacob and Edward had sided together. I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or scream. I decided to maintain a steady poker face. Renesmee had drawn the same conclusion, and her jaw dropped. The shopping bags fell out of her hands. She was completely stupefied. I could see our plan washed down the drain.

"Edward." I said in a businesslike manner.

"Bella, Renesmee. I'm glad you're here, because we, Jacob and I, would like to discuss something with you." Edward remained cooler and calmer than I could ever hope for, but I still remained as collected as I could. Jacob's scent wafted across the room, and I held my breath as discreetly as possible.

"There's something we have to talk to you about, too." I said in the same tone he had used.

"Yes, we do." Renesmee choked out. I looked down to see she was fighting back tears. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she looked up. Her crying ceased. But I could tell why she felt that way. Her boyfriend had teamed up with her father to tell her he didn't want to sleep with her. I felt a little teary myself. No, hold it together. I moved to the couch and sat down, and Edward settled himself in the chair across from me. Renesmee sat down next to me, and Jacob was left standing.

"Renesmee—" Jacob began, but she cut him off.

"How could you do this to me, Jacob? I thought you said you loved me! Is it just because you have to? Just because some stupid werewolf rule says we have to be together!" She huffed. I wanted to kick her. This was not the plan! Freaking out at Jacob was not going to get us anywhere! I noticed instantly that I was wrong. Jacob's expression was tortured at best.

"Is that what you think? Really, Renesmee," He walked up and took both her hands in his. I could feel the heat coming off of them. Not the usual heat. The kind that made me wish Edward and I weren't in the room. "There is no one in existence who I would rather be with then you." He looked deeply into her eyes and I fought they urge to go "AWW!" Edward, clearly unimpressed, cleared his throat.

"But," Jacob added suddenly, releasing her hands. "That doesn't change the fact that I think we should wait before we are completely intimate." Edward winced at the word "intimate" but looked in general more pleased. I connected the pieces in my head.

"He's lying." I said to Renesmee, never taking my eyes off Edward." He doesn't believe that. _You _put him up to it!" I accused Edward. His fake shock was laughable at best.

"I did nothing of the sort. I merely encouraged his decision."

"After you planted the idea in his head! How could you do this to them?" I walked over until I was just inside Edward's personal bubble.

"It's not my fault I didn't want my daughter to sacrifice her virtue to just anyone!" He stood up and moved closer to me, but not in a romantic way. In a defensive way.

"Jacob is not just anyone! Look at them, they are in love! Why would you want to prevent that?" I was shouting now, and I could feel Jacob and Renesmee's curious and frightened stares.

"Sex is not love!" He screamed.

"It was when it was me and you!" I shot back. Tat threw him for only a brief moment.

"It was different for us." His voice had lowered, as if I was missing a very obvious fact.

"You're right, Edward it was, because we were only newlyweds in love. But these two are more than that. They're soul mates. Jacob has loved Renesmee since she was conceived, and Renesmee had loved Jacob since she was born!" I ranted.

"But you heard her. That was just some stupid werewolf rule!"

"That brought these two together!"

"You think just because they're in love I should let her just—"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!" I shot back with so much force there was a terrible shaking beneath us. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked up at me, his expression impatient and irritated.

"Fine. We will never settle this, but I know one way how. Clearly, it's going to take more than two people arguing to make one of us win." I knew by "one of us" he meant "me."

"So you're saying…" Renesmee, who had rejoined the conversation, added.

"We are going to take this up with—" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edward smiled. "Come in." He called. The door opened to reveal none other than Alice Cullen, with Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme in tow.

"I heard you needed my help." Her sweet voice rang, and she looked me in the eyes as she spoke. There was definitely no better sister in the world than Alice Cullen.

**Okay, again, really sorry that chapter took a long time. But we're just going to see where this family thing leads…in the meantime, since I was so rude, I won't demand reviews. But you can if you want to.**


	8. Judge Esme

**The inevitable clash of the Cullens. Who will choose what side…?**

**Disclaimer Notice: I do not own Twilight. Here's how you can tell: the honeymoon scene in Breaking Dawn cuts off abruptly. Were it me, you would have had all the gorey details…yum, lemons. **

Judge Esme

BPOV

I sat on one side of a long, white table Emmett had found somewhere in a closet, Renesmee at my side, breathing deeply. The whole courtroom scene was the work of Alice and Renesmee. Edward sat at a table a few feet to my left, his eyes closed, two fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Jacob sat at his side, cursing violently under his breath. Clearly, both had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but they hoped wrong. If Edward was going to get his way, we weren't going down without a fight. We had divided into two sides, lovers and skeptics. I fought the smirk that threatened to dance across my face as I compared our two sides. My side, the lovers side, consisted of a bouncing Alice, seated next to a nervous looking Jasper, and a very determined looking Emmett and Rosalie, as well as myself and Renesmee. Looking at the skeptics, there sat Edward, Jacob, and Carlisle, looking as if they wanted to scream, all for different reasons. Esme was residing as our judge and took her job very seriously. She sat at a table in the front, slightly elevated above us little people, with a gavel in her hand. She pounded on the table twice, and we all looked up at her.

"Court will come to order. Thank you all for coming. This, the case of Loving Mother v. Concerned Father, is by far the strangest case I have ever heard of. But since you all were so insistent that we do this, I have no choice but to comply. Now, let's hear the cases. We'll start with the majority. Isabella, please begin." She nodded to me, a slight smile on her face at the use of my full name, and I stood and gracefully walked to the center of the room. I was glad I was a vampire, because had I not been, I would have tripped on my way up.

"Thank you, your honor," I giggled a little in my head. I loved this playing courtroom drama! "As you all know, when a werewolf imprints on someone, the involuntary process of finding a soul mate, they are immediately bonded by a love so powerful that the word love barely covers it." I began. The speech I had rehearsed seemed to come easily now, as if instilled in my brain. "And also, you are all aware of the fact that the moment he saw her, Jacob and Renesmee have been bonded by this imprint." I beamed at Renesmee. When she was still inside me, my little nudger, I had known that I would love her, as would Edward. But I had never dreamed that she would find love as strong and powerful as the love she and Jacob shared. I glanced at Edward, who appeared to be having some kind of mental battle with himself. The thought of him, standing in the way of that love, filled me with an emotion I had never experienced before. It was similar to rage, but not as strong, mixed with injustice and confusion. Whatever it was, it fueled the fire of my words, and I pressed on, a new passion burning within me.

"As a stand here before you today, your honor, my family, I ask you, who are you to stand in the way of a love so strong? A love more powerful than mere puppy love, no pun intended," I added. "which can overcome anything and everything? Why then do we sit here, debating whether or not to allow them to express their love in all ways, both physical and emotional?" I was impressed with myself. My words meant something.

"Objection." Edward stood up, and I had to keep from laughing at him, with a weak defense and no backup. "Some could argue that physical love is not a true form of love, but rather a form of lust." He turned to look at me, though he was still speaking in general. "Do we really want to stand here and give our children permission to indulge in lust? Is lust not one of the seven deadly sins?" He added on the end.

"Don't go all Catholic on me, Edward, you know I'm right."

"Objection!" He shot back.

"Overruled." Esme said, and her soft voice was sharp as she said it. "You will have your time to make your argument but you will be making no arguments if you are held in contempt of court, do I make myself clear?" I had to hand it to her. Esme was tough when she wanted to be.

"I apologize, your honor." He sat down. I stuck my tongue out at him in a motion so fast, he didn't even catch it. But Carlisle did, and he laughed under his breath.

"Please, continue, Ms. S--Mrs. Cullen." She caught herself swiftly.

"Thank you your honor, but I was finished." I sat back down in my seat, for had I continued, I would have turned into a blazing inferno of emotion and anger.

"Alright, would anyone else from Loving Mother like to present their case?" I heard the motion, and I was sure it was Renesmee who wanted to plea her love for Jacob. But when I turned, I saw that the rustling motion of standing had not come from my daughter. No, the person standing up by my side, striding nonchalantly into the center of the room, was none other than Emmett.

"Thank you, your honor." Oh just kill me now. "Now, I stand here before you today to argue that these kids should have sex, because sex is a good thing. People do it all the time, I do, you do, we do."

"Sometimes more than is good for you." Edward mumbled.

"Objection!" Emmett cried.

"Overruled!" Edward's voice echoed from the other side of the room. I scoffed loudly enough for him to hear. Esme cleared her throat.

"I believe that is my call. Bella, no blunt sarcasm in my courtroom. Carry on, Emmett." Why, Esme, why??

"Thank you, your honor. Now where was I…oh yes, sex is good. And I believe that we should not keep these two young lovers from indulging in this enjoyable activity. Plus, unlike my brother and his woman, there are no complications, they just can. So, to conclude, ladies and gentleman of the court, Renesmee and Jacob should have sex, because, hey, what else are they gonna do with their spare time?" He shrugged and sat down, looking pleased with himself. He saw me glaring and winked.

"We got 'em right where we want them." He nodded. "You're welcome."

"Interesting because where I want you is somewhere in a lovely little city in Italy at the hands of a very angry woman named Jane. Ring a bell?" I shot. But before he could respond, Esme cut us off with a look that would have sent Jane running for cover.

"Now, would anyone from the Concerned Father side like to make an argument?" She said in a bored tone, as if they had already lost in her mind. Edward rose to his feet, but as he went to walk to the center of the room, a dark hand was placed on his shoulder. Jacob stood up, looking solemn.

"Can I? Please?" He asked, his eyes filled with remorse. Edward looked shocked, but nodded for him to proceed. Slowly, he stepped up to the center of the room and turned to face my side.

"Your honor, ladies and gentleman of the court, I stand before you a humble man, hopelessly devoted to Renesmee Cullen. She has told me she feels the same way, and I believe her. And because I love her," He paused and took a deep breath. "I am willing to wait for her. If that's what it takes to win her family's approval, even if it kills me inside, I'll wait, because it's right by them, and by me. I'm sorry if it seems as though I don't want to or don't care, I assure you that is not the case. But I love her too much to let something so trivial come between us. Thank you your honor." He turned and looked into Renesmee's eyes, then walked over to his side and sat down. Edward looked shell shocked.

"Oh, Jacob." Renesmee's eyes looked as if they would fill with tears. "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever--"

"Don't give in to him!" Emmett shot.

"That's enough, Emmett!" Esme shouted. She rubbed her temples for a moment, as if this whole thing was causing her pain. "Court will recess until tomorrow morning, when I will deliver my final verdict. Court is adjourned." She got out before she bolted from the courtroom. Clearly she was not handling the tension in the courtroom well. Even I was beginning to feel a little tense. Wait, why was I tense? We were winning!

"JASPER! Calm!" I snapped. He jumped, and then seemed to settle himself. I walked up to Edward.

"I'll see you in court." I focused all my energy on glaring. He glared back, but something else was on his face that diminished the expression. I swept past him gracefully. Renesmee dashed up to me and was by my side in an instant.

"Mom, can I go out with Jacob later?" Her sweet chocolate eyes were wide and pleading.

"Sure! Of course you can, sweetie." She beamed and ran to Jacob's side. Alice walked up to me smoothly, a wicked look in her eyes.

"Good move, Bella. See you tomorrow." I didn't have time to ask her what she meant before she sauntered through the room and out the door.

**What did Alice mean…? Well, I know, but you don't know, so that was a rhetorical question. I am so through with demanding reviews, so just review if you want to.**


	9. Verdict

**Alright, something I said in the last chapter may have confused some people, so I will put it like this. It really bugs me when people horde chapters or demand reviews, and then I realized I was sort of doing that, so I stopped. I didn't mean that I didn't want you to review, I just meant that you didn't have to, it wouldn't get the chapter out any faster if you did. But thank you to all those who kept reviewing. Anyway: smut warning.**

**Disclaimer Notice: You know the drill, I don't own Twilight, blah blah blah…oh, cute vampires!**

Are We (The) Waiting

RPOV  


I walked through the forest, Jacob's warm hand in mine, feeling elated that I was back here, out with Jacob again, like it used to be. He seemed happy too, if his broad smile was any indication.

"Jacob?"

"Hmm?" He looked as if I had pulled him from another thought.

"It was really sweet what you said in the courtroom. It meant a lot to me." It was the truth.

"It was true. I do feel that way," He looked lovingly into my eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from stretching up to kiss him. I thought the kiss would be like any other we had shared, but when his lips met mine, he kissed me back with a passion he had never come close to before. Slowly, I opened my mouth and traced the top of his lips with my tongue. He didn't seem to mind. He held me close to him as my hands ran through his thick hair.

"I love you." He said, his lips moving against mine.

"I love you, too." I replied instantly, holding him to me. I could feel the warmth of his hands just on the edge of my shirt, making the choice on how far he wanted to go. I leaned in a little more, willing him. After a moment, he, very lightly so that he was barely touching me, slid his hands up my waist to my breasts. I smiled into his lips. His touch brought with it dozens of new sensations. Excitement, joy, a bit of confusion, but most of all pleasure. There was definitely pleasure. My tongue explored new places in his mouth, savoring his magnificent taste. His hands moved up and down my body, causing a moan of pleasure to escape my lips. My heart was beating triple the normal rate. He back slightly, his hands now resting on my waist, and chuckled nonchalantly.

"We will never get anywhere if we keep doing this."

"But I like doing this." I pouted. He laughed again.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time later." He winked, and I blushed deeper than I thought I could as he opened the door to the rabbit. He climbed into the driver's seat, still smiling. Being with Jacob, both of us lighthearted and happy, was the best feeling ever. He put the car in drive and turned onto the road when I suddenly realized I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." Was all he said. We drove for a little under an hour, but it only took me ten minutes to figure out where we were headed. As he pulled up in front of his house, I felt a question forming in the back of my mind. _What did he mean by 'plenty of time later?' God, I want him, _I thought as I stepped out of the car, making me blush. Jacob seemed to notice, but he didn't seem to mind. He took my hand and lead me inside. I could feel the emptiness in the house the moment I stepped through the door. As the sound of his footsteps cut off, he took both of my hands.

"Renesmee, do you trust me?" He gazed deeply into my eyes.

"Always." I replied as he pulled me close to his chest and kissed me with a passion.

______________________

I sat there in the makeshift courtroom, trying to keep my expression blank as I waited for Esme's verdict. Jacob sat on the opposite end of the room, the picture of ease. Thoughts of him filled my mind, and I fought to suppress them, what with my dad sitting on the other end of the room and all. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose sat beside each other, looking determined, while Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were biting their lips, each one making the other more anxious. Mom had on her poker face. Carlisle looked very irritated, as if there was anywhere else he would rather be. Dad clearly just wanted to get it over with. Esme finally spoke.

"First off, I would like to say that I only agreed to this because there was no way that you would have settled it any other way. Personally, I find this whole thing childish and insane. But, I wanted to help, so here I am. You're welcome. Second, after about five minutes of thought, I have decided that in the case of Loving Mother v. Concerned Father, the winner is…" Everyone sat on the edge of their seats. The room was hushed.

**I bet 9/10 of you are sitting there shooting profanities at your me. I just feel like being evil, suckers! (plus I have no ending yet) Deal with it.**


	10. Verdict no, seriously this time

**Hey. For those of you reading, you are very loyal and I love you. There is an explanation why it took so long, but we shouldn't get into that, less the government get involved. Update on Codename S: until I finish The Talk, there may not be any updates. But this IS the last chapter…**

**Disclaimer Notice: I wish I may, I wish I might, Oh my God I wish I owned Twilight!**

Verdict (No, seriously this time)

BPOV

"The winner is Concerned Father. Court is adjourned." The words left Esme's mouth in moments, but it took me a good five minutes to comprehend them. We had lost. Renesmee couldn't have sex with Jacob. How could this have ha--Emmett. Wait, even with Emmett's horrible argument, there was no way that Esme could have actually chosen this and--

"Why, Esme, WHY?" I begged.

"Simple. Edward took this case out of love. You took it because you wanted to prove you could win in a fight. Edward deserved to win this case. Court is adjourned." She stated plainly and walked out of the room.

"BUTYOUCAN'TDOTHATCAUSETHEYHADSEXALREADY!" Alice called after her. Renesmee's jaw dropped in shock.

"Betrayed by the pixie." Jake mumbled. I looked over to Edward. His face was blank, sort of like when you get punched but you can't feel the pain yet. I could feel shock mounting inside me, anger, and just the slightest bit of satisfaction. I had won without even winning. Take that, Edward.

"What…was…that…you…said…Alice?" Edward's voice shook with both fear and anger.

"Yeah, what was that, Alice?" Renesmee shot at her. Alice just stood there with a defiant look on her face.

"I said Esme's verdict doesn't matter. Yesterday, when Renesmee went out with Jacob and--"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALICE!" Renesmee snapped. Edward's face was pained.

"Let me finish! Jacob took her to his place and they had sex and I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Jacob, I--EMMETT WILL YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!"

"I can't help it! We've been waiting for this for years!"

"YOU ENCOURAGED THIS?! WHAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER'S VIRTUE?!" He bellowed.

"What is it with you and virtue, Edward?" I asked.

"AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, BELLA? YOU DON'T SEEM TO CARE MUCH ABOUT THIS! DOES MY PAIN AMUSE YOU??"

"Because Jacob is the only man she will ever be with, and you know that! And yes, very much so." I said sternly. Emmett shook his head.

"Um, why is everyone overlooking the most important question??" He shook his head as we looked at him curiously. "…how was the sex?!" He cried. Edward looked like he would burst, but beneath the fear, an unmistakable grin spread across Renesmee's face. I looked over to see Jacob looking away with a lustful expression in his eyes. I could tell Emmett and Rosalie saw it, because a satisfied look was exchanged between them. In my peripheral vision, I saw Edward shudder, probably at Emmett's thoughts. When he next spoke, his voice shook with anger.

"My daughter…my wife…my family…and whoever is thinking that, will you PLEASE STOP!"

"I'M SORRY I CAN'T HELP IT!" Emmett cried.

"Try." Was all he said. We sat in silence for several minutes, each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. Edward sat perfectly still, his face hard, his eyes dark. Emmett had his face screwed up slightly, as if he were thinking very hard about something (…I had never seen Emmett make that face…) Alice was biting her lip, very nervous about the tension she had caused. Jasper wasn't reacting well to that. Renesmee's face was serious, but every so often she would crack a tiny smile. Edward would wince. Jacob looked guilty. Carlisle was looking at his watch. After about five minutes of silence, Renesmee spoke, so quietly that it couldn't have been heard by human ears.

"I love him." She said. Edward shook his head.

"You are too young."

"This is the oldest I will ever be." She reminded him.

"But--"

"Look, dad." She stood up, walked to Jacob and took his hand. "I love him. No matter what happens in my life, I will always love him. But I will also always love you. You are my father, and that can't ever change." She smiled, and I could tell that the heartfelt family moment had been intentional.

"Aww." Alice sighed. Edward's eyes softened a bit, and he almost smiled. Jacob looked very wary standing beside her.

"Renesmee, I'm not happy that you went behind my back. But…I guess, in time, I could be able to trust you again. You're my only daughter and I love you." He smiled slightly.

"Thanks dad." She smiled.

"AWW!" Alice exclaimed again. Renesmee went over to hug Edward. The moment she pulled back, his face fell a bit.

"Jacob, on the other hand." Jacob's eyes widened in fear. Edward smirked. "I'll give you a three second head start."

**The End.**


End file.
